Something New
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: Mina has decided she won't play the dating game with Jadeite, the popular boy in school. Instead, Mina decides she wants something different..Jadeite's twin brother Malachite..


There are two new kids in school. Brothers. They don't look a thing alike. Well, okay, they're both tall and muscular. But that's their only similarity. And they're supposed to be twins - from what I hear they are. They're from Japan. They don't look like it, though. They look American. Malachite and Jadeite. What weird names. But we don't know anything about them except for the fact that our biologist teacher says their parents are big shot scientists. Apparently their parents have a hobby in geology and that's why they named their sons after rocks. Still sounds pretty weird to me.  
  
Malachite is the strong silent type. He doesn't say much and that makes him pretty much hands off for most of the girls around school. He's good looking. Hey, just 'cause he acts like a semi-freak doesn't mean I can't notice his looks. It'd take a blind person not to see it and even then, she'd probably know anyway. Like I said, he's muscular like his brother but he hides it. Malachite walks around the school with his platinum hair always down and just...walks, I guess. I watch him sometimes. And I love his hair. Anyway, he's really smart and so all the nerds in school try to hang out with him. But Malachite just keeps to himself. A loner.   
  
Jadeite's a complete opposite. He looks good and he knows it. And he makes sure everybody else does too. He shows off his muscular body by wearing Ricky Martin-esque muscle tees. And it's really nice. Ahem. His hair's blonde but not like Malachite's. He smiles and jokes and is really outgoing. He lettered in football. The high school quarterback. Sounds like a cliche' but it's true. To the people who think that the high school quarterback isn't all he seems, believe me, he is. Jadeite's a barrell of laughs but he goofs off too much. It's senior year and I don't think he's going to graduate. If he does, it'll be by the skin of his teeth or by a sympathetic teacher who happens to be the football coach. I think we both know what the more realistic way would be.   
  
I'm a cheerleader. And yes, I fit the basic stereotype. I'm blonde - but smart - and petite with an awesome body. Very much a Reese Witherspoon "Legally Blonde" look alike except I think I'm prettier. I pretty much am the most popular girl in school. I've got competition just like I get every year but they have nothing on me. Hey, you can't blame a girl for being honest can you?   
  
Anyway..being that I'm a cheerleader and Jadeite is the new high school quarterback, it's bascially a given that he and I will meet at a social event and get to know each other. That will start with a whirlwind relationship in which the whole world will know about and eventually he'll cheat on me, I'll break up with him in the middle of gym class, we'll get back together after he grovels at my feet for a day or two and promises he'll never do it again. But he will. And I'll break up with him right in the middle of prom. He andI will inevitably get crowned king and queen and will be forced suffer through the first moments of our dance together. During the dance we'll have no other choice but to talk and by the time the song is over, we'll be back together and live happily ever after.   
  
The only problem is, I don't want Jadeite. I'm tired of this same game year after year. I want something new, something different, something fun. I want...Malachite.   
  
***********  
  
Okay, maybe I've been into Malachite since the moment I first saw him. There was just this...aura around him that said that he's more that what he shows. Nobody here at school would believe me but it's true. I really like Malachite. And I know that he thinks I wouldn't have anything to do with him if his brother Jadeite wasn't popular. Actually, it's the opposite. If Malachite hadn't been so...Malachite, I wouldn't be hanging around Jadeite. Don't get me wrong, I think Jadeite's cool. I just like Malachite more.  
  
I've tried talking to Malachite but he didn't do much more than stare back at me as if he's the most uninterested guy in the world. Made me feel like I was an inch tall. I know he didn't do it on purpose. He's just another John Galt. See? I do read and I am smart. Anyway, I tried a couple of other times but I just got the same result. I would have been less hurt if he'd just acted as though he was ignoring me or was mean to me. But to act like I don't mean anything to him..like I'm just this random girl. I don't like that feeling.   
  
But today is the day I'm going to really do something about it. Seriously. I'm not going to back out like the other times I tried. No. Mina Aino is going to take control of her love life. I'm tired of just watching Malachite from a distance. I'm tired of having to play a game with all the guys in school when all I really want is him. This is it. I'm about to take the plunge, walk the plank of love and hope I survive. My hands are shaking. Why are they shaking?! I mean, I'm pretty, I'm smart and - I'm scared as hell. I've never done this before. Any guy I ever liked came to me. I never had to do a thing except stand there and watch him make a fool of myself and play it cool and hold my excitement in until I can give him his answer.   
  
But this is completely new to me. I don't like this feeling. It's too nerve-wracking. I sigh and run the water. I splash my face to calm myself down and look in the bathroom mirror. I've washed most of my make up off but it doesn't matter to me. I look best naturally anyway. I finish taking the rest off and smile at myself. I take a deep breath and smooth my hair. This is it. Really it. I've worked up the courage to confront him and finally I'm going to do it.   
  
"Uh oh, Mina on a mission," one of my friends joke with me.   
  
"Oh hush, Lita. I'm not on a mission."  
  
Lita grins and my raven haired friend beside her joins in on the teasing. "Didn't you know, Lita, that when Mina Aino sets her mind on something she doesn't let anyone get in her way? Move out of the way, world."  
  
"Guys, I'm not on a mission. And you act like I'm this tornado of force. I'm not. If anything," I say getting my chance for a bit of teasing in, "it's you two that are the ones who seem to take over when you want something done."  
  
They look at each other and grin, knowing I'm right.   
  
"Where are you off to, looking so determined, huh?" Raye asks me.   
  
"Nowhere in particular."  
  
Lita giggles. "That sneaky little answer means it's got to do with someone of the opposite sex."  
  
I smile. "Lita, my friend, my life is more than comparing every guy I meet to exboyfriends. I just..I got something to do. But yes, for your information is does have to do with someone of the opposite sex."  
  
Their eyes light up. "Who?" they both demand in unison.   
  
"If you must know, Malachite."  
  
"Malachite? What would you ever want to do with Malachite?" Lita's excited smile has changed to disappointment and comes very closely to looking like disgust. "He's...he's..Raye help me out here."   
  
"Semi freakish."  
  
"He's NOT semi -freakish, you two. I think he's very nice."  
  
Raye waves this off with her hand. "Oh please, he's too weird for my tastes. Now Jadeite on the other hand is a hottie."  
  
I put my hands on my hips. "You do realize they're twins, don't you? Practically identical."  
  
"It doesn't mean his mind isn't a little screwy just because he's Jadeite's twin, Mina." Lita points out.   
  
"Good point. But I happen to like Malachite, okay. If you must bash him, don't do it around me. Adore Jadeite quietly when I'm around. Anyway, I gotta go. I've got something I've got to do.."   
  
I take off before they could stop me with anymore talking. Those two girls are crazy. Wonderfully sweet and smart but crazy nonetheless.   
  
Outside I look for Malachite and smile when I see him. He's sitting with his brother looking hopelessly bored. Jadeite smiles and closes the book he was looking at when he sees me approaching. I know he thinks I'm here to see him and I hate to disappoint him. The man is impossibly full of himself, a personality trait that sometimes annoys me and sometimes endears him to me.   
  
He grins and pulls me onto his lap, a friendly and flirty gesture that I don't mind so much simply because of who it is. "Hey there, Mina girl. What's shakin'?"  
  
I put my arm around his shoulder. "Nothin' big boy. What're you two doing out here?"  
  
"Studying," Jadeite replies in an annoyed voice. "Malachite's my math tutor."  
  
I turn to Malachite. "How's he doing?"  
  
"Terrible." The tone of his voice is detached and uninterested. I sense that he'd rather be anywhere but here.   
  
"Well, if you need any help keeping him in check, " I say with a grin, "I'm always available."  
  
Jadeite tightens his hold on my waist and squeezes. "Sure you are. You'd do anything to see ole Jadeite miserable."  
  
"You know it, buddy."  
  
Jadeite laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the rescue, Minako. I'm off."  
He lifts me off his lap and laughs at hearing me squeal as he plops me onto Malachite's. "Be good, children."  
  
For a second things just stop. I'm on Malachite's lap and his arms, which went around me instinctively when Jadeite put me there, are light yet firm around my body. I'm laughing up at him and I tell just a hint of the amusement in his eyes.   
  
"Minako?" Malachite asks, killing the moment.  
  
"Yeah." I realize he's waiting for an explanation. "You like anime, right? The Japanese cartoons?" Malachite nods. "Well if you haven't noticed, Jadeite's a huge fan. He told me that all I had to do was add the letters K and O to the end of my name and my name would mean something in Japanese. "  
  
"Goddess of Love" we both say at the same time.   
  
"Yeah, so it's a nickname Jadeite has for me. He calls me his goddess. For fun I call him my cupid."  
  
I smile up at Malachite again, sincerely happy.   
  
"Mina, why are you still here?"  
  
I can't help but hear the tone and I ease myself off his lap. In a way I'm hurt and it shows when I respond. "Malachite...I just wanted to spend time with you, that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Does there have to be a reason?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? Why can't I be around you even though Jadeite's not around? Have you decided I'm not allowed to talk to you?"  
  
"You decided that for yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
Malachite stood and faced me. "Look, Mina, I don't know what game you're playing but whatever it is, I'm not falling for it."  
  
"But I'm not playing any game. Malachite, I don't understand why you're acting like this. I never did anything - "  
  
"No? No games? You just decided that after all this time of pretending I didn't exist that you'd try to be my friend? You've never paid me any attention, never once made any effort to be a part of my life and suddenly you decide to be my friend. No. I don't believe this is innocent. Who decided this joke, huh? Was it Jadeite looking for a good laugh at his brother? What's in it for you?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't get a thing out of this."  
  
"Not a thing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's bull, Mina. Don't lie now that you've been caught."  
  
I jump to my feet in an effort to defend myself. "What are you so afraid of, Malachite? Yeah, I decided to be a part of your life. No, it's not a joke. Know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you're being a jerk all of a sudden because you're afraid." Malachite chuckles lightly. "I'm being serious, you jerk!" I poke my finger at his chest. "You're afraid because you know I'm trying to be nice and you're afraid I'm going to hurt you. Well listen up, bub, because I'm only going to say this once. I am not going to hurt you." I poke his chest with my finger as an emphasis. "I'm falling for you, you big lug. You'd better get used to my being around because as long as I breathe, I'm going to love you and I am not going to let some jerk with an attitude get in my way."  
  
I stop and realize I'm breathing heavily. Then I notice so is Malachite. My finger is still on his chest and he's looking at me with strange intensity.   
  
"I'm not afraid of you," he whispers. "I'm not afraid of anyone."  
  
I nod as he moves closer to me. His head lowers toward mine and his lips hovers over mine. I close my eyes and feel his breath hot on my face. And then...  
  
He tweaks my nose.  
  
The most romantic moment of my life ruined because the guy I'm with can't even commit to a kiss.  
  
I open my eyes and look at him as he laughs at my expression.  
  
"Well," I demand, "now am I allowed to be part of your life?"  
  
"Maybe."   
  
I put my hands on my hips. "Maybe? Just a maybe?! After something like that, it'd better be a definite yes. And you'd better mean it, too." Malachite is quiet. "Well?" He remains silent. I go over to him and start touching him in different spots on his upper body. When I find one that makes him jerk, I go on an all out tickle attack. "I'm not giving up until you say yes," I say as I tickle. He's laughing out loud but I don't stop, true to my word that I am going to get a yes out of him or he'll have to die laughing. "Well? Well, Malachite? You want to let me know or should I keep going?"  
  
He gets weak from laughter and he falls to the ground. I follow and sit on him, stradling his stomach so I can keep tickling. He tries to fight me off but I grab his hands and hold them above his head. My hair falls on his face as I look down on him.   
  
"Well?" I ask breathlessly.  
  
"Are you that serious about the way you feel?"  
  
I nod my head yes. "Very serious."  
  
"Okay then. You have my permission."   
  
I smile and get off him so he can stand up. "I've gotta go now, Malachite. Thanks."  
  
As I turn to walk away his voice stops me. "Mina?"   
  
I turn to look at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"You didn't have to ask my permission to be a part of my life. If you wanted it that badly all you would have had to do is just be there."  
  
"Bye, Malachite."  
  
"Bye, Minako, goddess of love."  
  
When I leave him I want to kill him for the tweaking my nose bit. Sure, it lightened the moment and all but please give me more than just a little tease. I grin. I was successful, though. He said more to me in that little exchange than he'd said to anyone in the school - including the mock debate we had a few months ago. And he wants me to part of things. Really and truly a fixture in his life. I am elated.   
  
For the next while, things are awkward. Malachite is still Malachite and I still play my part in the world of high school. It's hard breaking out of the routine we both have; even though we both make an effort to spend time with each other, it's difficult remembering our new relationship as friends. There are days I try to get away from Jadeite and my friends but Jadeite has decided he likes me and does whatever he can to keep me around. By the time I get a chance to leave, Malachite is gone. We get to know each other little by little but sometimes I feel it's not enough.   
  
Then Malachite catches me. It's got to be purely by chance. If it isn't, he's been watching me as much as I watch him. A grin forms on my face when I think that. I've been on his mind lately and it shows. Anyway, I'm at the beach enjoying the warm setting sun on my face when I feel soft rose petals touch my arm. I stop and turn. Malachite is smiling at me.   
  
"Hi." I say, not knowing really what else to say.  
  
"Thought you'd like these." He says as he hands me a rose.   
  
I take it and smell it. "Thanks."  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm just walking."  
  
"You come here a lot."  
  
Aha! I knew he's been watching me. "I like it here. It's the only real place I can breathe."   
  
"Mina, did you mean it when you said you love me?"  
  
Whoa, that question comes out of nowhere and hits me like a sucker punch. I think about it for a second. Did I mean it? So far I haven't said anything to Malachite I don't mean. It isn't a game. I made up my mind that day that I want him. But does wanting someone like I do mean that I love him? He's waiting for my answer and I can see he's looking a little hurt and annoyed that I've taken this long to respond to him.  
  
"Yeah, Malachite. I meant it. Every word."  
  
Again I'm caught off guard but this time it's because of my response to his question. I had been planning on telling him that I don't know if what I feel for him is love. But obviously I lied to myself because I wouldn't have meant to say one thing and then actually say something else.   
  
Malachite smiles. "I was just wondering, in case you wanted to know why I asked."  
  
It's then I drop the bomb on him. "Do you love me, Malachite?"  
  
It's his turn to be silent but he takes much longer than I did. "You know something? I think I do."  
  
I start to get mad and he puts his hand up to stop me from talking. "Let me explain, okay? Three months ago, if anyone had told me they love me I would have told them they were lying to me. If they had asked me if I love anyone, I would have told them no. I would have been lying.   
  
"Ever since I could remember, Jadeite has always been the one with the smile. He's always had this light about him and it has always put me in the shadows. Even with our parents he always seemed the one everything went right for, even when he screwed up. They never noticed his faults but somehow they always managed to find mine. I would try to be great at everything and Jadeite just half-assed things. So I just disappeared into the shadows and lead my own life without trying to call any attention to myself. It was better that way because Jadeite needs the attention. And I don't mean to be so aloof all the time. I just..I don't care about high school politics and I want to be challenged. That's why I don't have many friends, why I don't talk to many people. Nobody I talk to challenges me. I'm smart, Mina, real smart. Harvard Law has accepted me into the freshman class next year.  
  
" Anyway, since we've moved here, Jadeite's been complaining that the only thing here that's worth staying is you. He likes you a lot, Mina. Honestly, I like it here. For one time in my life I feel like this is home. I'm the most comfortable here. And it's not the location that does it. It's you. It's being around you, even from a distance. When you asked me if I love you, I had to think about really defining my feelings for you. The answer came only after I asked myself if what I'd ever felt around you was the same with anyone else. The answer was no. Do I love you? Yes. Is this real love? I think so."  
  
"So now what do we do?"  
  
Malachite shrugs. "Get married?"  
  
"I'm serious." I hit him lightly on the arm as I speak.  
  
"So am I."  
  
I look at Malachite and realize he's not grinning like he does when he wants to tease. "You- you really are serious."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, why not?"  
  
"Why not?! Here's why not, Malachite. We're kids, that's why!"  
  
"I'm 19, you're almost19. We're adults."  
  
"It's crazy and you know it."  
  
Malachite steps closer to me. "Why? Why is getting married crazy?"  
  
"I'm scared, that's why!"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
I look into Malachite's eyes. "First, this is all happening really fast. Much faster than I thought it would. Secondly, I always told myself that when I got married, I'd be ready for it. I want to take care of my husband. I don't know how to be a wife, Malachite."  
  
"I don't know how to be a husband, Mina."  
  
"Don't joke. Not now."  
  
Malachite steps back from me. I walk a little further away from him and turn. "I can't cook, I can't clean. I know nothing about raising a family. I feel like I'm too young to know what I really want. I'm the person you want to marry and spend the rest of your life with? Malachite, I want to take care of you. But I'm not sure I'll be able to."  
  
"I can't do any of those things either." Malachite says at he closes the distance between us and puts his hand on my face. "But we're learn together. And when the time comes, you take care of me and I'll take care of you. "  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"I'll go to Harvard like I planned." Malachite shrugs.  
  
"And me?"  
  
"You'll..do whatever you want after graduation."  
  
"If I go to college?"  
  
"We'll work like hell after we graduate to pay off the student loans."  
  
I study Malachite and wonder if he has any idea how hard this is really going to be. "Do you really want this?"  
  
"Only if you want me."  
  
I sigh. "You do a lousy job of proposing to a girl. And I may regret this later on but okay. I'll marry you."  
  
Malachite grins and scoops me up in his arms. It's like he can barely wait to get his hands on me because as soon as I'm in his arms, he's kissing me like I've never been kissed in my life. 'I'm getting married,' I happily think as I kiss him. The realization of what he and I are going to do hits me not long after that. 'Oh my god, I'm getting married!'  
  
*************  
  
Two weeks later, Malachite and I elope. It's lucky that we get a three day weekend and we take off before either of us can change our minds. We head for Vegas but change our minds and get married in a little courthouse before we reach Las Vegas. Malachite surprises me with a wedding band to wear on the premise that once we have enough money saved, we'll get a real wedding set. It's wonderful, I tell him, because I wasn't planning on a ring at all. The judge who married us is a sweet old woman who was the first woman judge in the county and had married a great many young couples in her lifetime. She gives us the address of a bed and breakfast at the inn and tells us that they provide room service for those who wish to stay in all weekend. I catch the tone in her voice and blush, knowing exactly what she means. Malachite thanks her and wastes no time in getting me to the inn.  
  
I won't bore you with details about anything that happened later except to tell you that the inn is beautiful and we're given the honeymoon suite for free in honor of our new marriage only an hour before. Malachite can't keep his hands off me and the feeling is returned. It's the best night of my life.  
  
On Sunday we return home with a healthy glow on our faces and my parents know automatically where we were all weekend. I try to break the news to them as best a possible but they don't take it easily. I think we should have told his parents first but Malachite only says the worst is over. I have a weird feeling it's only the beginning. But I'm wrong, thank god, and Malachite and I are able to live our lives without too many mishaps.   
  
When I first saw Malachite, I wanted him. He was something new, something fun and something different but I can honestly say I wasn't expecting things to go this far. Well, I think as I watch him sleeping beside me, I got what I wanted and more and I am the happiest I've ever been.  
  
The End...  
  
~~~~  
AN: Okay, this really didn't mean to turn out like this. I was actually inspired by a line from a "Boy Meets World" rerun and this totally went in an opposite direction than I had originally planned. The idea is still there but maybe I won't use Sailor Moon to base it around. I'll wind up doing exactly the same thing again. Anyway, this is a new style to me. The telling of a story in first person present. I mean, I never do this. This story had a mind of it's own and I just typed. So, if you like it, let me know. If you don't, I'll take those sort of comments too. How else will I improve if I don't get some good constructive criticism? Thanks, by the way, to everyone who's read my stories and reviewed them. Without my readers, my stories would be a little redundant. Also, "The Creating of Crystal Tokyo/Rebirth" IS being worked on. I had a bit of writer's block with it but it should be coming soon.   
  
Duchess ^_~ 


End file.
